bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodborne
Bloodborne is a 2015 Action RPG from renowned Japanese developer FromSoftware exclusively for the PlayStation 4 system. Face your fears as you search for answers in the ancient city of Yharnam, now cursed with a strange endemic illness spreading through the streets like wildfire. Danger, death and madness lurk around every corner of this dark and horrific world, and you must discover its darkest secrets in order to survive. Plot The game takes place in a decrepit Gothic city called Yharnam, which is rumored to house a potent medical remedy. Over the years, many travelers journey to the city seeking the remedy to cure their afflictions; the player takes the role of one of these travelers. Upon arriving in the city, however, it is discovered that the city is plagued with an endemic illness that has transformed most of its citizens into bestial creatures. The player must navigate the streets of Yharnam and overcome its violently deranged inhabitants and horrifying monsters in order to survive. Shortly after their arrival to Yharnam, the player encounters a spectral realm called the Hunter's Dream, which acts as both a sanctuary and workshop. The player then encounters two entities: Gehrman, an elderly, wheelchair-bound man who provides advice to Hunters like the player, and the Doll, a living life size doll that assists the player in leveling up. Gehrman informs the player that in order to obtain the cure they seek, they must hunt down the various monsters plaguing Yharnam. As the player delves deeper into Yharnam, they begin to learn its various dark secrets, as well as the origin of the plague that is destroying it. Long ago, the residents of Yharnam began worshiping ancient, eldritch beings called Great Ones. The Great Ones provided the miracle remedies Yharnam was famous for, which are also the source of the plague. The plague was spread in Yharnam by the Great Ones in order to foster the growth of an infant Great One called the Moon Presence. Eventually, the player manages to obtain the remedy they are seeking. Gehrman then offers to free the player from the Nightmare and return them to the Waking World. At this point, three different endings are possible depending on the player's actions. Choosing to accept Gehrman's offer unlocks the Yharnam Sunrise ending. Gehrman uses his scythe to behead the player, who then awakens in the real Yharnam as the sun rises. In the Hunter's Dream, the Doll bids the player farewell. Choosing to refuse Gehrman's offer unlocks the Honoring Wishes ending. Angered, Gehrman initiates a battle with the player. After Gehrman is defeated, the Moon Presence arrives and devours the player. Some time later, the Doll is seen pushing the player, now sitting in Gehrman's wheelchair, back to the mansion in the Hunter's Dream. The Doll remarks that a new Hunt will begin, signifying that the player has taken Gehrman's place in guiding other hunters. If the player consumes three pieces of an Umbilical Cord and refuses Gehrman's offer, the Childhood's Beginning ending is unlocked. After Gehrman is defeated, the Moon Presence arrives to devour the player, but the player resists. The Moon Presence then initiates a battle against the player. Upon defeating the Moon Presence, the player is transformed into an infant Great One, destined to replace the Moon Presence. Development On May 2014 several screenshots of a game known under the working title of "Project Beast" were leaked on the Internet. The source who leaked the screenshots claimed that the game was the new spiritual successor to the Souls series, being developed by FromSoftware and distributed by Sony Japan. A few weeks later, a video featuring a compilation of gameplay scenes from an unreleased trailer was leaked as well. Project Beast was officially revealed during Sony's conference at E3 2014, but this time under the name Bloodborne. The game was confirmed to be a PlayStation 4 exclusive co-developed by FromSoftware and Sony Japan Studios, who also publishes the game. More importantly it was confirmed that Hidetaka Miyazaki, the creator and director of both Demon's Souls and Dark Souls, was the director of Bloodborne. The game recieved much attention from video game journalists and fans alike, since the game was considered the spiritual successor of Demon's Souls, and was met with high anticipation. Shortly after the anouncement, a leaked gameplay trailer that was meant to be shown at TGS 2013 was uploaded to Youtube. Many fans speculated that the reason why it wasn't revealed at TGS was due to the framerate issues shown in the trailer, and thus it was considered that the gameplay was not ready to be shown to the public. Development of the game began after the release of the Artorias of the Abyss expansion pack for Dark Souls in August 2012, and was carried out almost simultaneously with development of Dark Souls II. Miyazaki's absence as the director of Dark Souls II was explained due to him being appointed as the director for Bloodborne. Although the game has mechanics similar to those of the Souls series, Bloodborne shows a departure from some of the features that were present in the Souls games. One of those changes is the setting, with the game being set on a Victorian era with gothic and steampunk influences, as opposed to the medieval setting of the Souls games. Other changes include a more agressive aproach to combat, the inclusion of firearms and the lack of shields and heavy armor. The game is locked at 30fps with a resolution of 1080p. A playable demo of the game was showcased at various video-game conventions, like Gamescom and TGS. The demo, however, had its difficulty level significantly reduced, in order to allow players to experience the entirety of the level. On October, 2014 a public Alpha was released in Playstation Network for users who had recieved email invitations with a code which would allow to download the game. The purpose of the alpha was to test the game's online mechanics. The Alpha also had an increased difficulty. The first two tests took place in October 1st and 3rd. The last test, which was originally scheduled for October 5, was postponed to October 19. While neither Sony or FromSoftware gave an official confirmation about the reason behind the delay, it was suspected that the reason was for fixing a bug which allowed players to access an unfinished area of the game and fight another boss. In February 2015, a collaboration between Bloodborne and LittleBigPlanet 3 was announced.https://twitter.com/LittleBigPlanet/status/565878295624163330 Gameplay Bloodborne is a third-person action RPG. Just like the Souls games, the core mechanic of the game is that it uses death to teach players how to react in perilious environments, encouraging the use of trial and error in order to overcome its difficulty. By defeating enemies, the player will obtain experience and currency that can be used for leveling up, upgrading equipment, and buying supplies. The combat in'' Bloodborne'' is similar to the one present in the Souls games, although a few tweaks have been made to the formula. Bloodborne encourages the player to approach combat in a more "aggressive" way, instead of the "passive" style of combat present in past games. This not only makes the combat much faster-paced, but also forces the player to rely less on defense in order to survive. According to Miyazaki: "the enemies are strong and fierce, and if you wait passively to respond, you're going to be eaten and killed". A few changes have been made to the controls: By pressing L1, the player can transform their weapons (for example, the saw can transform into a large blade with longer range). The healing items have been assigned to the Triangle button while other usable items, such as Molotov Cocktails are assigned to the Square button. With the Circle button, when the player is not locked to an enemy, the character will perform a roll like in past games. However, when the player is locked to an enemy, the character will do a dashing sidestep instead, which is a far faster and more agile move than the traditional roll. By holding the R2 button for some time and then releasing it the player will perform a powerful charged attack. A new feature present in Bloodborne is the inclusion of firearms, which have been introduced in order to fit with the Victorian setting of the game and the new style of combat. Guns, however, are meant to stun enemies, not deal a huge amount of damage, and work better at close range. The dual wielding mechanic introduced in Dark Souls II ''will be present in ''Bloodborne and it will allow players to perform combos with two CQC weapons in each hand. Shields will be absent from the game, forcing players to rely on their dodging abilities to avoid damage. Magic will have a minimal presence in the game and it will be replaced by gadgets. Bloodborne takes place in a large and continuous open world environment. The world is interconnected like in Dark Souls, ''with some areas being available to explore from the begining while others are unlocked as the player progresses throughout the story. Each area is conected to one or several other areas and players will be able to find and unlock shortcuts in each area which will ease navigation through the levels in case the player is killed. Although the game takes place mostly in the city of Yharnam, players will be able to visit several other locations and small villages on the outskirts of the city. The game will have a heavy focus on exploration and sometimes it will be required to use a torch in order to navigate through pitch black areas. ] During their quest in Yharnam, players will have to face nightmarish creatures, including demented townsfolk, lycanthropes and giant crows among others. The enemies in ''Bloodborne have an improved AI and will be able to wander and patrol several areas, even forming large mobs to hunt down the player. The demented citizens of Yharnam are able to talk to each other and create strategies to take down the player and the beasts alike. Along with the standard enemies, players will have to engage in battles against powerful bosses, another trademark of the Soul series. The game will also feature a day and night cycle, which will affect the behavior of enemies. The healing system has been modified. Blood Vials will be the healing items of Bloodborne, replacing the Estus Flasks from Dark Souls. By pressing Triangle the player will use a Blood Vial to recover health. Another way to recover health is through the regain system. After receiving an attack from an enemy, a grayish bar will appear in the player's health meter, representing the amount of health that can be recovered. If the player manages to counterattack before the grey bar runs out, the player will recover a portion of health for every hit they land on the enemy. This system encourages the player to be more offensive, but it is incredibly risky as well, since the players are opening themselves to other attacks by nearby enemies. Bloodborne will also feature online mechanics. Players will be able to see the phantoms of other nearby players and the Message and Bloodstain systems from the Souls games are back. However, the Bloodstain will be replaced by Gravestones, which will allow to see the phantom of another player seconds before their death, which can be used to the player's advantage to detect ambushes or other environmental hazards. Both the Message and the Gravestone system are carried out by the Messengers, demonic creatures who act as the player's servants. Bloodborne also features a co-op mode with up to three players, which can be triggered by ringing two bells: The Lulling Bell, which summons hunters from other worlds, and the Small Resonant Bell, which allows a player to be summoned to other players's worlds. As opposed to the Souls games, where summoned players appeared as glowing phantoms, in Bloodborne the "summoned" players will look like normal humans. There will also be PvP, but the details of this mechanic are yet to be revealed. It was confirmed by the game's director that Bloodborne will feature a New Game Plus mode. Reception Bloodborne received critical acclaim upon release. It holds an aggregated score of 92% on GameRankings based on 30 reviews and 93/100 on Metacritic based on 41 reviews. The game's atmosphere, plot, music, presentation, gameplay, and overall direction were all praised. One of the main criticisms was based on the long load times, however From Software has announced that they are working on a patch to deal with the issue. |} Videos File:Bloodborne_ALL_Boss_Fights File:Bloodborne_Father_Gascoigne_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Blood-starved_Beast_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Vicar_Amelia_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_The_Witch_of_Hemwick_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Darkbeast_Paarl_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Shadow_of_Yharnam_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne-_Rom,_the_Vacuous_Spider_Boss_Fight_-9 File:Bloodborne_The_One_Reborn_Boss_Fight_11 File:Bloodborne-_Martyr_Logarius_Boss_Fight_-10 File:Bloodborne_Celestial_Emissary_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Ebrietas,_Daughter_of_the_Cosmos_Boss_Fight_13 File:Bloodborne_Micolash,_Host_of_the_Nightmare_Boss_Fight_14 File:Bloodborne_Mergo%27s_Wet_Nurse_Boss_Fight_15 File:Bloodborne_Amygdala_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Watcher_Chieftain_-_Optional_Boss_Fight_2 File:Bloodborne_Pthumerian_Descendant_Optional_Boss_Fight_7 File:Bloodborne_Keeper_of_the_Old_Lords_Optional_Boss_Fight_6 File:Bloodborne_Watchdog_of_the_Old_Lords_-_Optional_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Beast-possessed_Soul_Optional_Boss_Fight_5 File:Bloodborne_Undead_Giant_-_Optional_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Man-eater_Boar_Optional_Boss_Fight_4 File:Bloodborne_Bloodletting_Beast_Optional_Boss_Fight_8 File:Bloodborne_Bloodletting_Beast_(Worm_Head)_Optional_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Abhorrent_Beast_Optional_Boss_Fight File:Bloodborne_Yharnam_Pthumerian_Queen_Secret_Boss_Fight File:The_Music_of_Bloodborne File:Bloodborne Debut Trailer Face Your Fears PlayStation 4 Action RPG File:Bloodborne Gameplay Trailer - TGS 2014 File:Bloodborne Chalice Dungeons Explained File:Bloodborne - Undone by the Blood Trailer Screenshots Bloodborne-screen-05-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-04-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-03-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-01-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Wiki-background wheelchair dude.jpg woods.jpg town square.jpg paintings.jpg ogre.jpg mob.jpg hospital.jpg fields.jpg fields 2.jpg crows.jpg crows 2.jpg cleric beast.jpg cleric beast 2.jpg charged attack.jpg charged attack 2.jpg cementery.jpg bridge.jpg old town.jpg raven hunter fight.jpg messenger.jpg dark forest.jpg dark forest 2.jpg hammer.jpg thirsty beast.jpg church giant.jpg References 2. Bloodborne review Category:Content